


Good Boy

by purpleskiesandcherrypies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caught, Caught in the Act, Coming Untouched, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 09:25:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15021602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleskiesandcherrypies/pseuds/purpleskiesandcherrypies
Summary: The first time she walked in on Dean fingering himself open was awkward. That first time brought him into the situation he is in now. On all fours, on his bed.





	Good Boy

The first time she walked in on Dean fingering himself open was awkward.

Dean was kneeling on the bed, his face buried in the pillow while he probed at his hole with his fingers. He was always curious but he never had the time, nor the courage to act out on it.

When he heard that Sam would be out running errands and she’d go out to have lunch with her friends, he almost jumped for joy. He had to act like he was mad, giving her a grumpily kiss before she left. It was not that often that he had the bunker to himself and he thought that he’d need to take advantage of it. If not now, when?

It didn’t go really well, did it? She walked into the room when he worked a second finger in, and his ass was up in the air, on full display. He couldn’t even pull the fingers out of his ass quick enough.

“Oh.” Was what she said.

Dean turned around to face her and for the first time in months, he was speechless.

But before he could open his mouth or dig a big hole on the floor to hide in, she just smiled at him and closed the door as she walked towards him.

***

That first time brought him into the situation he is in now. On all fours, on his bed. His ass full of lube and his hole an open invitation.

He felt her kneading his ass, massaging away at his globes before she brought her hands down on them, hard.

“I love this.” She chuckled and her lips connected with the sore spot, kissing the pain away.

He heard her open up the bottle of lube and squeezed out a generous amount.

And then, there it was. He felt it. The slick tip of the dildo rubbing wet and slow against his pink opening. She made sure to prep him up first and fuck, he almost came on her fingers and needed every will power there was to keep it in.

Now, she’s teasing and damn, she does it well.

“You ready for me, Deano?” He heard her ask and he nodded.

“Can’t hear ya.”

“Fuck, just fuck me already.”

“What was that?” She asked and moves her hips back, the tip of the strap on dildo leaving his bottom again.

“Please?” Hell, Dean made a monster out of her. Who could have thought that she would love dominating him?

“Good boy.” She smiled, the tip slowly pushing in now.

Dean won’t lie. It hurts. But it’s a fucking good hurt. His ears are ringing from pain and he thinks that she just asked him if she should push it in further; and all Dean could do was nod his head furiously.

Then she went to town, filling him further and further, until there was no room left for her to go. Hip on bottom, skin on skin.

“You’re taking me so good, Dean. Like the good boy you are.” Her words of praise kept him alive and then he gasps for air as she began to move.

Shit.

It burned but it felt so good. There was occasional hitting on the ass and her hand sneaked up his back to grab at his shoulders, it gave her leverage and she could pound into him harder, like he asked her to.

He bit down on his lip, endless strings of profanity escapes his gritted teeth as he neared his orgasm.

“Yeah? You like that, Dean? Like it when I fuck you raw, huh?” God, what a little bitch he made out of her and he can’t say that he didn’t like it.

Fuck.

And then there was it, the feeling of endless bliss. Strings of cum shooting out of his cock onto his stomach and some of it on the sheets, as he came untouched.


End file.
